A Reds Love
by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8
Summary: Blossom and Brick spend some alone Time. Chaud And Iris do too. Rated M For Lemons!


**A Reds Love (Blossom & Brick)**

* * *

**At Blossom's house Time: 9:00 PM. No POV.**

* * *

Blossom was reading a comic book in her room with some strawberries in a bowl, her parents left for a movie with Kasey. So Blossom has the house to herself, being a teen she could do whatever she wanted to alone...and she just knows what she wants: Brick. Blossom called Brick on the phone and told him her parents and little sister had left. So Brick flew to Blossom's house. When he got there, He was eating the food and messing with Blossom's hair. Brick was in Blossom's bed making out with her.

"So...you want to see it?" Brick asks his girlfriend with a smirk. Blossom nods and kisses Brick and removes his pants. Brick lets the kiss go and removes his shirt showing some abs. Blossom blushes.

"You look so hot half naked." Blossom said and kept eyeing his undies. A bulge was seen making Blossom blush hard.

"Ladies first." Brick smiled and kisses Blossom with grabs her butt and removes her shorts and panties.

"You are such a gentleman." Blossom then grabs Brick's waist and goes underneath his undies. Feeling his soft butt cheeks and then she removes his undies. Blossom saw his big rod. 13 inches and 4 inches wide. Blossom nearly came right there...Blossom was now very wet down in her cherry part. Blossom removes her shirt and bra showing her B-cups. Blossom was skinny and Brick just loved her body.

"You should so be a model." Brick chuckles and kisses her right breasts. Blossom moans softly and pushes Blossom down on her bed kissing her down to her legs to her feet and back up.

"Like I said, ladies first." Brick got on his knees his dick was at Blossom's lips. She kisses the head and licks it.

Brick moans a little. Brick rubs her head as she starts to put it in her mouth. Blossom could barely wrap her hands around his big shaft so she used both hands. She was jerking it while sucking on Brick's tip.

"Oh...Blossom." Brick moans while she sucks the head faster. Blossom tries to deep throat his whole 13 inch dick but she gags. "You can do it babe." Bricks shoves inch by inch in Blossom's small mouth making her gag hard, but that just made Brick shove it deeper. only 4 inches were in. Blossom gags more as Brick pushes in more. "You want the whole thing right?" Brick chuckles as Blossom looks up at Brick and is blushing hard. Brick grabs Blossom's face cheeks and shoves all of it down her throat. Blossom makes a hard gag sound as it stretches her throat. Blossom eyes close shut as Brick pumps in and out of her mouth making Blossom gag more and more. "Your mouth feels so good around my daddy dick." Blossom continues to gag as Brick pulls out to the head and rams it back down Blossom's throat all the way to the base, his balls hitting his girl's chin. Brick pumps out fast making Blossom choke on it. Brick grabs her head and pulls her hair as he continues ramming his dick in his girls mouth. He pulls all the way out leaving a strand of saliva all over his daddy dick. Blossom catches a breather.

"I want more!" Blossom begged and Brick grabs her head and shoves her head into his dick. Blossom gags hard again and Brick rams his dick inside her throat. "I'm gonna blow!" Brick yells and rams so hard deep in blossom's throat as she gags and Brick erupts cum down her throat. "Swallow it all!" Brick rams again in her mouth shooting out more cum. Brick gets out of her mouth and lays on Blossom's bed.

"Your turn." Blossom said and got on top of Brick and sits on his face. "AHHHHH BRICK!" Blossom screamed as Brick eats out her pussy. Brick squeezes her ass cheeks as he rams his tongue in and out. Blossom grinds her hips on his face and she squirts her juices all over her face screaming Bricks name. Blossom grinds her hips more as Brick now tongues her asshole. "Mmmmmm Brick that feels so weird...but good!" Blossom grinds harder moaning. Brick slaps her butt making her yelp. Blossom gets off of Brick and they now Blossom lays on her bed and Brick sits on her face.

"Lick my ass good babe." Brick said and Blossom tongues his ass. Brick strokes himself as Blossom eats out his asshole. "Oooooooh." Brick moans as Blossom slaps his butt and tongues out fast and hard. Brick grinds his butt on his lovers face moaning out her name. "Blossom...yea...suck my asshole." Blossom now kisses his asshole and tongues it more. "Blossom...I want you now." Brick got off of his lover and puts her legs over his shoulder. Brick bends down to kiss Blossom as he slowly enters in. "Mmmmmmmmm!" Blossom screams as he stretches her wall to the max with his huge dick. "OH GOD!" Blossom screams as Brick licks her nipples.

"Here we go." Brick said and one hard thrusts Brick breaks her hymen making Blossom scream in pain. Brick kisses her and pumps out slowly. Blossom whimpers as Brick's dick was too big for her. "Brick...it's too big...pull out please!" Blossom cries as Brick does not listen. "It will be alright I promise." Brick said and picks her up and Brick was sitting on down on her bed and Blossom was sitting up on bricks 13 inch long 4 inches wide dick up in her pussy stretched to the limit. Brick grabs her butt cheeks and pumps in and out hard and fast.

"AHHHHH BRICK STOP! AHHHHH!" Blossom screams in pain as Brick continues to fuck her pussy. Blood was dripping down and Brick was turned on by it making him a monster. Blossom was screaming her head off as Brick pounds into her pussy. "BRICK! BRICK PLEASE STOP!" Tears flowed down her cheek as Brick did not listen and fucked his girl without mercy.

"IT'S SO TIGHT!" Brick yells out and hits Blossom's sweet spot making her scream in pleasure...the pain was now gone.

"BRICK FUCK ME! OH MY GOD BRICK!" Blossom screamed as loud slaps could be heard from the Blossom hips crashing down on Brick's daddy dick.

"You want my daddy dick!?" Brick says and slaps her butt and keeps hitting her g-spot.

"YES!" Blossom moans out and Brick pumps her hard and fast. "I'M CUMMING!" Brick yells out and goes really hard making Blossom yelp and she cums all over brick's daddy dick and Brick cums a bucket load into her pussy. They both moan out and Blossom rests on Brick panting.

"Get on your knees." Brick said and Blossom gets on her knees. "It's time for an ass fuck!" Brick said and rams all of his dick up Blossom's ass!

Blossom gasps out and screams in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her butt stinged and Brick was pounding away deep in her stretched abused ass. "BRICK DON'T FUCK ME THERE!" Blossom protested but Brick kept going.

"BLOSSOM IT IS SO TIGHT I LOVE YOUR ASS!" Brick slaps her butt cheeks until they were red and keep ramming his big dick deep inside his lovers butt.

"BRICK STOP!" Blossom protested and Brick kisses her and he goes even faster in her ass. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Blossom screams in to the kiss as Brick moans with her as her ass squeezes Brick's dick. But he was fighting it. "MMMMMMMMMMM BRICK!" Blossom screams as Brick just bursts his cum deep in her bowels.

Blossom eyes rolled in the back of her head as Brick fucks her ass again and again. "BRICK FUCK ME!"

"What was that!?" Brick slaps her ass and keeps on going. "FUCK MY ASS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NOW FUCK MY ASS!" Blossom moans out as Brick pumps really hard and fast now.  
"YEA THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO HEAR! SCREAM FOR ME BLOSSOM!" Brick grabs her hips and thrusts very deep making Blossom yelp. Loud skin slaps could be heard from Brick's hips colliding with his lovers butt.

"BLOSSOM!" Brick lands on super hard thrusts and cums into her ass again for the 2nd time.

"BRICK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blossom screams as she cums also. Blossom's body gives up and she crashes on her bed panting. Brick crash on top of her. "I love you." Blossom said.

"I love you too." Brick thrusts again. "BRICK!" Brick goes slowly as Blossom's ass was very stretched and abused. But that would just make him fuck her ass like a monster he was. Brick starts again.

Blossom gasps out and moans and closes her eyes as Brick pounds into her making the bed shake. Blossom screams her lovers name as Brick pounds away in her abused ass. Brick keeps going and is about to cum again. "BLOSSOM HERE I CUM!" Brick and Blossom scream out as Brick cums into her ass again and again and again. "I'm not done." Brick gets out of her ass and goes to her face and cums all over her face. Blossom moans as she is sprayed with cum by Brick. She licks what she can get and sucks on Brick's dick once more and gags as a ton of cum is sprayed into her throat.

Brick gets out of her mouth and admires the naked Blossom in her bed. He kisses her and lays with her in the bed and they sleep soundly.


End file.
